Selfies (e.g. a self-image) are a popular way to capture or memorialize an event or moment. For example, a selfie can be defined as an image that a user of an image capturing device (e.g., a camera) captures using the image capturing device where the subject of the image is the user. Typically, when taking or capturing a self-image, the user holds a computing device (e.g., smartphone, tablet computer, etc.) having a forward facing image sensor in close proximity to the user by holding the computing device at arm's length to capture an image of the user with the forward facing image sensor. In some cases, the user will use a device (e.g., a selfie stick) to extend the range of the user's arm so that the forward facing image capturing sensor can capture a wider image.
An individual selfie can, for example, be an image captured by a user of an image capturing device where the subject captured in the image is the user. When a user wishes to memorialize an event with friends, the user can capture a group selfie where the self-image includes the user and the user's friends. While capturing an individual selfie can be accomplished easily since only the user needs to be placed within the field of view of the image capturing device, capturing a group selfie can be much more difficult since the user must arrange the user and the user's friends within the field of view of the image capture device when capturing the group selfie. Thus, an easier mechanism for capturing a group selfie would be advantageous.